Lost: A House of Night story
by mysterydesigner123
Summary: A story about Zoey Redbirds future, from her long lost sister Tasha's POV
1. Chapter 1 : The Crash

Chapter 1: The Crash

I woke up to a hard slap in the face. "Ouch!" I shouted, as the red mark on my face stung like a bee. I looked up and saw the concerned police officer looking at me with a deep look of relief in her eyes. As my hazy vision improved, she spoke to me,

"Now your name's Natasha, isn't it? Natasha Montgomery?"

"Tasha," I corrected, "what exactly happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." She replied.

"Oh and who slapped me?" I snapped. The woman who I later learned was called Officer Williams, pointed at a short skinny ghost of a boy, who could only be my little brother, Nick.

"Now Tasha," Officer Williams said, "tell us what you can remember."

I could remember every detail. It was Friday night, I was at a club called Club 99 and was hating it, so I texted Dad to come get me. He called and said he'd be there in 10 minutes which he was. My dad had great timing skills. He had Nick in the car and his usual grin which was a cheesy as my Halloween costume. I got in the car and he immediately spoke, "Hey Kid, want to go for a take-out?" As I nodded, I thought how cool it was that Dad didn't nag, he never said things like get to bed, or you wouldn't like it or even put your seatbelt on. Dad was cool. As we were driving, I heard Nick whimper. "Nicky," I asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's dark," he said, "the trees keep talking and you and Daddy aren't wearing your seatbelts." For a six year old, Nick was afraid of a lot of things.

"Well," Dad answered, "I don't think trees can talk Nicky, it won't be dark forever, and I'm a careful driver. After we get food, I'll put on my seatbelt, so will Tasha." He looked at me and winked. I smiled and turned to face the road before screaming,

"Dad, look out!" The car hit a deer, sending us spinning into a ditch. I looked over weakly to see Dad's head sending out a steady river of blood. Just before I blacked out, I heard Nick crying,

"Call Mummy, call Mummy, call Mummy…"

I told Officer Williams the whole story, and as I finished, I felt tears streaming down my face. "Well," she said with a sad look in her eyes, "if your brother hadn't known the emergency number, you wouldn't be here right now." I pulled Nick up into my arms as he cried softly into my chest. "As for your father," she continued, "I'm afraid he didn't make it. Now if we could just track down your mother…" she babbled on. It didn't matter because my world was frozen. My father was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to go live with my maniac mother who I'd never even met. It couldn't get much worse…

…or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 : Superman Curls

Chapter 2: Superman Curls

I suppose I'd better tell you all about me. I'm Tasha Montgomery; I'm sixteen and have never ever met my mother. Nick's my half-brother and my only real family. We live in Australia but my mum lives in Tulsa Oklahoma in America. But I refused to get split from Nick so we went to find Nick's mum, Dad's ex-girlfriend. "Her record says she has serious anger issues," I said as we stood outside her apartment, "you sure you want to do this?" I asked Nick. He nodded solemnly, as if he were sacrificing everything he had for a parent.

CRASH! Followed by…

CRASH! Followed by…

"Who the hell?" followed by screams as two people ran to the door. I scooped Nick up into my arms as the door was wrenched open by a blonde woman followed by a black haired man, really good looking man with a cute superman curl.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He walked up to me and stuck his finger right at me. I dropped Nick and stared up at him in confusion. "Why do you have blue tattoos? Wouldn't you rather a black one?" he answered me by saying,

"Natasha Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" As I fell to the ground I heard several screams and

"Ah SHIT! I fucked up again!"

I woke up again to a hard slap. "Jesus, Nick" I yelled

"It wasn't me this time! He squeaked softly. I looked up and saw he was hiding behind Chelsee, the blonde woman. I then looked in front of me and saw him. Superman curl, blue tattoo guy, and he was looking right at me, cursing under his breath. I started backing away slowly, but he saw and progressed towards me faster than I could get away. He grabbed my shoulder and I squealed slightly.

"No!" he yelled, "I mean, it's okay, I'm going to help you." He looked at me with familiarity and… recognition? No, it couldn't be, I didn't know him.

"What did you? Who are you? What do you want with me?" I screamed at him as I scrambled to my feet.

"Hey calm down! I'm Erik Night. Just…look just come with me and I'll explain everything okay?

"You hit me! Why should I trust you?"

"Look, please just listen to what I said"

"Fine, I'll go…"

"Thank Goddess let's…"

"But only if Nick can come" he sighed

"Y'know what fine!" I grabbed mine and Nick's bags as we followed Erik out of the apartment building and into his car. "So," he asked, "was that your mother?"

"Nick's. My mum lives in America?"

"What's her name? Do you have any siblings?"

"Linda Redbird. I have three siblings but I can only remember one name, Zoey." I yelped loudly as Erik dropped the four ton bag on my foot.


	3. Chapter 3 : Turbulence

Chapter 3: Turbulence

As we sat on the plane, I looked over beside me and saw Nick asleep. Perfect, I thought, time to interrogate Erik. "So," I asked awkwardly, "what exactly is going on, y'know with the concealer and the private jet and all?"

"Well if you promise not to interrupt then I'll tell you. Promise?" he replied.

"Fine, I promise." I sighed.

"Okay. I marked you as a vampyre fledgling. You have to go to House of Night so you don't die. You have to complete a four year change to become a Blue vampyre, but if you die during this you become a Red fledgling and have to turn away from Darkness to become a Red vampyre. Your sister Zoey was different. She was a fledgling with a vampyre's mark. She has special abilities which allow her to use the elements called affinities. She's the first since Nyx, the goddess we worship to have affinities for all five elements. She's high priestess now, so I'll take you to her House of Night." He told me

"So how come you fucked up then?" I asked worriedly

"I marked you like your sister. You're a fledgling with a vampyre mark. Goddess knows what will happen now or even how much bullshit I'll be in with your sister," said Erik

"No offence," I said, my voice shaking with laughter, "I mean I don't know you or my sister but I think she's going to kick your ass."

"At least I'll admit it." Erick kicked his feet up on the headrest in front of him. "Do you want to hear a funny story?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't heard one in a while anyway." I answered stretching out.

"Okay," he answered, "this is a story about a guy named Erik who dated a girl called Zoey," he giggled.

"Em, GROSS! Thanks but no thanks." I squealed. I didn't care, for once I didn't acre that I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going but I didn't care. I was happy. I had hope.

_For us the world ends in fire. The strong one is at risk in the Skye. The unknown enemy weighs down his soul but struggles to infiltrate it…_

_The image then became clear. I saw a really good looking guy in a kilt strapped to a tree in a beautiful forest. He was groaning lowly in pain. His chest was bleeding heavily. His face was covered in bruises and welts and behind those were amazing crimson tattoos. Two others stood in front of him each with knives in their hands. All of a sudden, one of them went over and cut off his head. Naturally I screamed._

I woke up when Nick latched on to my arm. The plane was shaking really violently. "Erik, what's going on?" I yelled over the noise.

"The plane just hit some turbulence after you screamed!" he replied.

"Well can't you do something?" I screamed as the plane went down. Thankfully my prayers were answered. The plane slowed down and eventually landed. I joined Nick by the window to see who had saved us. I recognised her immediately. Zoey, my sister.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sister

Chapter 4: The Sister

It would be stupid to say I wasn't nervous. If I was honest, I was petrified. Loud, in your face Tasha was afraid of her own sister. I'd never seen anyone like her, Zoey was gorgeous. My ratty blonde curls were nothing like her sleek, raven waves. She was tall and slim, I was short and frumpy. She was perfect and nothing like me, except our eyes, the exact same chocolate brown. Her tattoos outlined her face perfectly. "Erick," she nodded, "what's going on? I got your brief phone call which btw told me nothing."

"Ehhh…," Erik blushed, "Z, meet Natasha Montgomery."

"Tasha," I corrected. Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"I see. And who are your parents?" If only Zoey had known she cut me deep with that line

"My dad, Paul Montgomery died in a car crash last week. My mum lives here in Tulsa, Linda Redbird though I've never met her." Zoey froze. I knew what she was going to say, knew I had crossed the line but she wanted to know.

"Your…I mean…can't believe…Natty?" I nodded, "Oh my Goddess! You've gotten so big! And oh my Goddess Dad, he…Goddess!" she cried into my arms. I felt some security with Zoey hugging me. Then I heard a soft whimper at my leg. I pulled away and saw Nick doing his hold-on-to-my-leg-cuz-there's-a-stranger-here.

"Who's that?" he mumbled against my leg. I picked him up so he could see Zoey but he just buried his face in my soft jumper which he loved because it always tickled his face. I then crushed my face against his and muffled,

"That's your half-sister Zoey. She's my sister, Daddy's daughter." Nick lifted his head slowly and looked at Zoey. If I was honest, they looked more alike than Zoey and I.

"Why is he here? I'm not angry or anything but he should be with his mom. He can't come to House of Night." Zoey asked.

"Well, maybe, I don't know, he could stay with Mom?"

"Tasha, Mom died last year. But, em, he could stay with Grandma if you wanted him to stay close." I put Nick down. This was FUCKING fantastic! In less than a month I had lost both parents. I was an orphan and couldn't do anything about it. I allowed Erik to take Nick and Zoey to grab hold of my wrist to take me out of the airport. Then I heard the voices again, screeching eerily in my head,

"_For us the world ends in fire. The strong one is at risk in the Skye. The unknown enemy weighs down his soul and succeeds to infiltrate it. The story unravels like a spool of thread. The trustworthy become the untrustworthy. Keep a keen eye for the strong one to live!"_

"Tasha?" I woke up to Zoey's voice laden with concern. I looked up and saw her bent over me. I didn't recognise the room we were in, yet I knew it was the medical wing of House of Night Tulsa. "Tasha," Zoey said sternly, "start from the beginning and tell me what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5 : How I met the Angel

Chapter 5: How I met the Angel

I sat up straight and looked at Zoey. "I started getting these weird reams when I was younger, about six when I had the first one. They're just really creepy ghosts talking and then an image shows up. The weird thing is the images are like the future. I had one once that Dad's ex was going to shoot him. Three days later he broke up with her and she shot him. I didn't even tell him I had had the dream." Zoey was looking at me quizzically. I wondered what she was going to tell me, because I already knew she knew what was going on

"Tasha" she began, "it seems you are a Prophetess of Nyx. It means you have visions of the possible future which should be changed. What was the one in the airport about?" I swallowed the hard lump in my throat,

"It was a guy, a hot guy tied up to a tree. He was beat up, bad and had crimson tattoos all over his face and arms. There was a guy and a girl, also with red tattoos, holding knives. Then the guy went over and cut the other guy's head off." Zoey's face went a sickly white as she spoke,

"Any other details, like what they were wearing?"

"The guy strapped to the tree had a quiver of arrows on his back and was wearing a kilt." Then Zoey went into freak out mode. She got off her seat and began pacing around the room. She was muttering to herself, scratching her head and I swear I saw her tearing up. It took me about ten minutes to gather up the courage to speak to her again, "Zoey, what's going on?" She whipped her head around to face me

"You're right. What is going on? I should be out there trying to find him, I've got to go." And with that she left. So what else could I, a sixteen year old girl with a wild imagination, do when left in an unfamiliar place by myself? Easy, go explore.

As I stepped out into the corridor, I looked around me. No-one in sight. Perfect. I had no shoes on so no-one would hear me if they came around. The castle was magnificent. It looked six hundred years old yet new. Then, while I was admiring the hallway, I heard it. CLUNK! A shoe, coming this way, clunk, clunk, clunk. I turned around and saw the girl's shadow. Quickly, I bolted down the corridor and outside. I looked down, thankful that I was still in my leggings, shorts and jumper. Then I heard him, his strong voice floating through the air. I followed it, like it was a chorus of angels,

"You can't play on broken strings, you can't feel anything,"

I saw him, sitting under a tree, gently strumming a guitar with a cute cloth cap over his mop dark hair.

"That your heart don't want to feel, I can't tell you something that ain't real."

As I got closer, I saw more of his features. His face was slim yet square. he was lanky but had strong muscles. his lips looked like they were chiseled and his eyes were like navy pools of ink. It took me a moment to realise he had stopped playing. I gasped as he turned to face me, his beautiful face still beautiful when laden with anger. I opened my mouth to speak when he slammed me into a tree.


	6. Chapter 6 : Men

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've been up to my neck in art homework and tests but I promise to be more loyal to my fanfic's from now on. Also if you check, you'll see that chapter five is now finished. Who was the idiot that forgot the end of it? Me, sorry****. Anyway here it is the long awaited chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Men

I would've laughed had I not been so petrified. His voice carried a strong, thick Irish accent, "What do you think you're doing huh? You gonna rat me out are ya?!" As I struggled for words and he thrust me further up the tree, I started to think that he could actually kill me. So as I gracefully accepted the fact that I was going to die, he was wrenched off me by a tall, well-built, typical Californian dude. "Seriously leprechaun, take it easy. We're not supposed to attack mortals" This blonde guy was a good head and a half taller than me and a head taller than psycho-Irish dude. Wait did he say...?

"Oh, em, no" I said. They both looked at me like I was some sort of sixteen headed alien. "I mean," I continued through sincere embarrassment, "I'm not a mortal." With that last sentence I wiped the concealer from the middle of my forehead. "Oh Goddess Cillian, you attacked a vampyre. " Blonde guy grabbed Cillian by his scruff which somehow made me feel protected yet angry. "Now shrimpy, go and apologize." Blonde guy looked at me and flashed me a brilliant white smile. God, he was hot. Opps I'm supposed to say Goddess now aren't I? "I'm sorry, he's an idiot." Right now I was the only idiot. For God's sake say something! "Em...no it's fine really. Oh, I'm not a vampyre, I'm a fledgling."I finally said. "Freak." Cillian muttered under his breath as he turned away. Blonde guy turned back to me and smiled slyly. "Well, you're obviously new at House of Night. I'm Tony Adams and that idiot you just got attacked by was Cillian Mac Dermott. It must be the Irish air." I laughed. I hated those jokes that made fun of people yet something about Tony seemed to make me laugh. "I'm Tasha. Yea I'm new. I used to live in Australia but my dad died so I came to live with my sister. She teaches here."

"Really?" he replied. "Who's your sister?" "Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess." He looked at me, either shocked, pissed off or both. I couldn't tell. "Ok, you're cute and all and really funny but I hate bullshiters and as much as I don't want to, I have to admit it. You are one." I was about to become sassy Tasha on his ass when I heard someone yelling. I turned around and saw what I assume is my worst nightmare. I knew her immediately; it was the girl form the corridor. She was really cute but the horrible scowl contorted her little round face. Her little round face was framed by short blonde curls that. Just. Kept. Bouncing! Her height was the only thing that would've stopped me from being scared, nut as may be figuring out, I scare WAY too easily. Like the guy in my vision, she had beautiful, ornate crimson tattoos outlining her face. They made me feel calm, like nature was at peace around me. Then... BOOM! Like an earthquake, all that had settled me had shattered. The ground at my feet began to crack. The trees were creaking wildly, threatening to come down and end Tony and I. My natural instinct was to throw all of my air power at her but I was having a weird day so self defence wasn't on the cards. Instead I screamed.

The destructive nature around me was so loud that I couldn't hear myself scream. Then, suddenly... it stopped. I opened my eyes to see the girl standing in front of me, with eyes as hot as acid. She looked at me expectantly and said, "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick 'bout y'all!" I stared at her, shocked, and said, "Who the hell are you?!"

**A/N: So as you can see I'm trying to get into you're good books by delivering a long chapter. Hopefully it worked! Anyone that is interested in working with me on a Fanfic, send me a wee message.**

**Tell your friends and review, Review, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Vision

**A/N: OoOoOoOoOoOo you lucky people, getting two chapters in a row! Hoping to have chapter 8 up by next week. Don't worry about waiting for me to write them, I've got 16 chapters ready to go as soon as I type them. Here you are chapter 7! **

Chapter 7: The Vision

"What do ya mean who am...Oh wait, you still don't know me do you? Still that doesn't give you an excuse to run off like that, y'all should've stayed in your room!" The girl was yelling at me and I felt the need to cringe. "Look," I said, "I'm sorry...?"

"Stevie Rae," she said, "your sister sent me to take you to your room." "Wait," Tony spoke with shock. Ha-ha, he was just about to find out I was right! "High Priestess," he continued, "are you saying her sister is ..." "Zoey Redbird, yes" Stevie Rae interrupted.

"Where is my sister?" I asked. "She's gone to Isle of Skye in Scotland to find Stark. I think she said you had a vision about him through all her babblin'." So that was his name. Stark, yea it suited him perfectly. He must've meant something to her, he must've been really important. If he meant something to Zoey, then I would do all in my power to help her find and protect him. Then I heard something. Ah yes, it was my little friends, the voices. Oh great, here we...

_He grows weak as his lover flees to find him_

_She best beware the evils she has left behind them_

_The divide between Light and Dark grows wider with strife_

_And Darkness makes its comeback by restoring someone's life_

The image showed a man, tall, dark and handsome, a dream. I saw the red tattoos that indicated he was a vampyre, although they were nothing like Stark's or Stevie Rae's. They were cold, lifeless, disgusting, dark things. As he walked, the crowd parted on either side of him like he was some sort of Messiah. Some Messiah then. He walked and stopped when he reached the top of the crowd. He then pulled a short girl out of the crowd, returned her smile and kissed her in a disgustingly passionate way. If I wanted to see something like that, the internet would've sufficed. He started speaking in all sorts of languages to each section of the crowd until he addressed them all as one. "Brethren," he announced, "thank you for the past few years of your dedicated support and commitment. It has been...difficult to get to this stage in the plan. Your money and equipment has helped and encouraged us to get this far. All doubt has now been abolished and in a mere four weeks, we will rule the world in Darkness and rid the world of Light, starting with House of Night!" A cheer swam through the crowd, people were happy to get rid of House of Night? Could it be that bad? And Darkness defintuteley (a word only found in the Tasha Redbird Dictionary) didn't sound good. He continued, "We found the Mystic who can help us find the key to bringing back the Queen of Darkness, Neferet. She will help us obtain our goal of destroying House of Night, starting were it all went wrong, Tulsa." The crowd erupted in cheers again. "Bring him out!" the man yelled.

Out stumbled a baby-faced guy with fair hair and eyes like a startled fawn. He limped up to the altar and the voices that surrounded me whispered at him, "What is your name, beast?" He then cut his finger and wrote in his blood Jack Twist. The ghosts then asked him what he wanted. He drew up a cloud in front if him and pointed at it. It was in a position that only Jack and the ring leader of this project could see. "Is this the key?" the man asked frantically. Jack nodded. Only then did I realise that the cloud mirrored me. And this Mystic Jack wasn't pointing at anything in the background. He was pointing right at me.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please leave reviews and follow me and my story! More reviews, more frequent updates! If anyone has any questions about Lost or its characters or anything about my fanfics in general, send me a wee message xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 : Roommates

**A/N: Hey guys! :D so a lot of you are asking about the mysterious arrival of Jack in the previous chapter. As much as I would love to tell you, it would ruin the story. Here's chapter 8 ;D **

Chapter 8: Roommates

I jerked upwards as the vision escaped me. I didn't recognise the room or the faces staring at me from the end of the bed. They were both extremely pretty girls in their own ways. The one to the left was blonde, but a more natural blonde than me, she had her hair in a pixie cut. She was well tanned and had little makeup on. Also, judging by the way her legs were curled up, she was slightly shorter than me. The other girl was her opposite. She was a good bit taller than me and had lush, red hair down to her hips. She was pale and had los of makeup on, but it didn't look trashy. Both girls were extremely slim. Something started to dawn on me, was I the only female vampyre who wasn't perfect? Most likely. Soon the silence became awkward when the blonde girl squeaked. We all looked at each other before laughing. We didn't even know each other's names yet, and we were laughing like best friends.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked again, "I get the hiccups a lot. I'm...hic...Sharon but...hic...my friends...hic...call me...hic...Shaz." Shaz was definitely the cute hyper one she had a toothy grin which added to her cuteness. "I fortunately, don't get the hiccups, never have. I'm Morgan." Morgan could've been a model. Slim and slender, cool and collected. As I took in the girls once more, I fumbled with my ratty blonde curls, which I was beginning to hate. I got up and in the process, knocked over my bag. I cursed as picked everything up, and came across some hair dye from a while back. It was electric purple; I saw a celebrity with that colour once and thought about it back then.

"What do you think?" I asked the girls, showing them the boxes, "I know I don't really know you and all but I really hate my hair right now." They both ran over and grabbed an arm each. This was gonna be fun.

As I looked at my new air in the mirror, I thought about later that night. I was going to have to go to the Full Moon Ritual and watch my sister lead it, fun. Plus, I still felt weird about my freaky air powers. I didn't even know how I got them; never mind how to control them. At least I had friends though. Shaz and Morgan were searching through my wardrobe for black clothes to wear. It used to be that all students had to wear black all the time but the rule was lifted by the Vampyre Council in Italy, with the exception of rituals. I got changed, not feeling at all self conscious in front of these girls. I smoothed the mixi skirt down and checked the tank top was sitting right. It was a warm night so this outfit would be fine. I pulled the long purple curls back and plaited them down my back. Surprisingly, my hair was at least three inches longer than this morning. Odd. As we stepped out the door, I took in the view in front of me. Hundreds of kids mobbed the corridor. "Holy. Shit" I gasped as I pushed through the kids. Upon doing so, I walked into the tallest guy in the hallway.

"Hey Gorgeous," Tony grinned.


	9. Chapter 9 : Full Moons

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I meant to update sooner but, again exams etc. And also my YouTube career needed work (anyone interested please contact me through PM please!) so since you were all so good at waiting and finding my story here's chapter nine! (Also hi to any new followers/ readers. I love you all lots like Jelly Tots! :D) **

Chapter 9: Full Moons

Again with the goldfish impersonation. Why could I only open and close my mouth? For God's sake, speak to him! "I...I...I...hi!" Tony smirked and said, "I'll see you at the ritual." Oh God. Could he be anymore attractive? Every time I saw him I just felt...wow! Though if I'm honest, I felt the same way every time I saw Cillian. Why am I thinking about him? It was only after all this inner and outer monologue I realised Shaz had been speaking. Morgan was looking back at Tony with disgust. That was interesting.

"Em, sorry Shaz, could you repeat all that? I was sort of dazed." I asked. "It doesn't matter, I was babbling," she responded. Then the man of the hour walked into me, Cillian. He sneered at me, nodded to Shaz and said, "'Sup sis?" to Morgan. I stopped in my tracks and spun around to Morgan. Oh my God! You're related to him?! Oh wait, I should've said that not thought it. "Oh my God! You're related to him?!" "Yea, he's my brother. How come he sneered at you? Do you know him?" she replied. "He attacked me this morning! He thinks I'm a freak cuz of my mark! Luckily Tony came and..." "Ugh!" Morgan interrupted. "Tony is the most horrific excuse I ever had for a boyfriend! The creep decided it was cool to cheat on me!" First Morgan's brother was Cillian and next her ex-boyfriend was Tony? How did life get so twisted? The walk to the ritual was über long. If I guessed correctly, it took the guts of an hour to get there. Shaz was talking again. Shit I had to stop blanking out. "Sorry Shaz, what did you say?" "Do you have any affinities?" she asked. Affinities, affinities, why did that sound familiar?

"I don't think so," I said slowly. Did she? Did Morgan? Morgan had too much drama, she couldn't possibly have any. "I have all but air and spirit," she replied, "new ones have been popping up everywhere now, like iron affinities but the most dangerous one yet has to be electricity. It can be enhanced to control conductors, even lightning." When she mentioned electricity and spirit, my fingers and toes tingled. Weir-d. Whilst thinking about this, I walked like a klutz into the person in front of me. Cillian, fantastic. I opened my mouth to speak when everyone sat down on the ground. I looked up for Zoey but saw Stevie Rae instead. Oh yeah, Zoey was finding Stark in Scotland, duh! Stevie Rae spoke to the crowd,

"Hey y'all! Could I call Sharon Jackson up here to help me with the ritual?" Shaz got up and walked through everyone like she did this every time. Maybe she did, I didn't know. Then I felt it. The ghosts whispering in my ear, the grip on my arms. This time shocked me, the ghosts showed themselves to me. I stood up in the middle of the ritual and heard people whispering but I was absorbed in the image in front of me. It was him, Jack beckoning me forward to him and I followed. People starting shouting at me to sit down but I continued/ the last voice I heard was Erik as he ran to me before I fell into the vision and my world turned black.

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave your comments, you know what to do. Also I want to see comments about what ships you would like to see in this fanfic. And cuz I left you all so long without a dose of Lost, I'm updating 7 chapters at once. Yes you did read that right, SEVEN CHAPTERS! Keep reading xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10 : So What Is A Mystic?

Chapter 10: So What Is a Mystic?

I shot upright in a white room with no-one in it. Well, no-one but Jack Twist. "Aaargh!" I screamed, "Dude, you are seriously creeping me out with the showing up in two of my visions. There are two words for that. Not. Cool!" Jack looked at me, his eyes welling up. Now I felt bad, almost as if I had made Nick cry. He looked like Nick with his baby face. "Look," I told him, "how do you keep showing up in my visions anyway?"

"I'm a Mystic. Before you ask, it's an innocent, dead, male soul who has been reincarnated to do Hecate's duty. Mine has been to save House of Night, to do that I have to help you along in your journey. I'm going to show you a vision from your past life. You ready?" I nodded slowly, not sure if I really understood what was going to happen. I…

I opened my eyes to see only the inky depths of the ocean in front of me. My gloved hands held onto the golden handles of the enormous cruise ship. The year was about 1902, 1903, judging from my clothes. I was wearing a beautiful dinner gown with a black diamond encrusted sleeve. The other was bare. My plum coloured curls were blown over my bare arm by the cool sea air when the side door opened. When I turned around, I godly image beheld my eyes. Tall, blonde and dressed to impress. Well, he was impressing me anyway, yet all I could feel for him was anger and lust. I didn't know what I was doing. Surely with a man like this in my life I should be happy. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I, like an idiot, shrugged him off, causing him to sigh loudly. "Natasha, must you persist? I give you my love, gifts, everything I own and can afford and all I receive in return is your resentment. Why do you do this to me?"

Anger bubbled inside me. How dare he! I loved this man with all my heart and he was saying that all I gave him was hatred! I only ever gave him love. "Elijah," I spoke softly, "if when I had met you, you had treated me like this, I would've spat at your feet. For a vampyre of your class, you should know better. You should treat a lady with more respect than you did in front of your drinking friends." He threw his hands up in frustration, "While my brother treats you, a fledgling of a high class, with no respect. Having his fiancé whenever he wants so he gets a precious heir to his superior wealth." I couldn't blame him really. His brother was doing the nasty with me a lot more than was natural. "You have more respect and class than Lo- ahem, Master Blake will ever have. We both know he is drunk on the fantasies that his dark friends share with him about vampyres being able to conceive. In less than a month I will be a vampyre and he will have no heir from me. A month my love and then we will be together. Until then we must not argue. We must learn to live with our differences." Elijah kissed me tenderly, saying,

"For you I would wait a lifetime"

I felt warm and happy as the image dissolved into a room, the room Elijah and I were staying in. the room was perfect, and it would've been even if it had been a shitty log cabin. Only one thing every happened on this room. Elijah eased me onto the bed, kissing every part of me as he went. The blurred into a dream of lust and pleasure with my secret Consort at my side all night long.


	11. Chapter 11 : Neferet

Chapter 11: Neferet

Jack and I both knew I was being sucked out of the vision fast. Something had happened that he couldn't keep me in the white room. All he said was, "Tell Stevie Rae that she has to send someone to Skye to Zoey and House of Night has three weeks before the fight. Tell her Dallas is behind it."

As soon as I woke up, my fazed head clashed with Erik's. "Jesus Christ and fuck's sake!" he cursed, "why do girls always hit me?" I apologised and looked for Stevie Rae. She was lurking in the doorway, making sure Erik was okay. I told her slowly what Jack had told me, and was met with a barky, sarcastic laugh from her that seemed highly uncharacteristic and unnatural of her. "Puh-lease!" she sniggered, "I know who we're dealin' with and Dallas couldn't be more of a bad guy than a chicken in a cowboy hat so you must've hit your head pretty hard. Go for a lil' walk outside to clear your head and then we'll talk, k?" As I trudged outside, I thought about how unfair it was that I didn't have mind control. Then I could've convinced Stevie Rae to act immediately.

As I trudged along, my mind was stuck on guy loop. There were still so many questions around Elijah, but Tony was safe, secure and trustworthy and Cillian… Cillian seemed to have a bit of both personas intact. Either way I was going to have to talk to most of them considering I didn't even know where Elijah was or if he was even alive. I walked around the corner, still wrapped in my thoughts, to see two vampyres locked in a passionate kiss. Opps! "Oh, em, sorry!" I mumbled as my face flushed tomato soup red, "I was just…" "Coming around the corner, right?" the woman took the words straight from my mouth. She was stunning, like Morgan but more…more perfect, I guess. The man I recognised from somewhere, but where? The woman spoke again, "what is your name child?" I swallowed saying, "Tasha Redbird miss…" she laughed and told me,

"You're obviously new. My name child is Neferet." Looking at this woman, she looked like someone I could trust. But as soon as she uttered her name, my core went cold and my thoughts turned dark. What was with this chick? I racked my thoughts for something to say to her when I heard my name.

"TASHA!" I followed the sound of the voice and saw Cillian crash into me, his arms around my waist as he took me away. "Get, off, ME!" I shouted at him. "What the hell is your problem? One minute you're spitting at me and the next you're yanking me out of…" "Out of traps" he interrupted, "that woman is a psychotic bitch who hates your sister and tried to kill her, she was trapped in the ocean though. How the hell is she alive?" I was hardly listening to him at this stage, distracted by his simple good looks. His chiselled lips, his inky eyes, how could I fight with him?

"Why do you hate me?" I queried, interrupting his babbling. He looked at me straight on, his eyes burning into me. He sighed as he lay down on the hill, looking up as the sky broke into morning. I followed his actions, eager to hear what he had to say. "I don't hate you; I think you're foolish for falling for Tony Adams. He's a slime and you deserve someone safe, someone who can challenge and surprise you like he can't, someone who will fight you back rather than just sit there and take it. Someone…" I looked at him and said, "Someone like you." There was no doubt in my voice as I spoke. He looked at me, half-smiling and leaned in cautiously. I met him halfway. As soon as our lips touched, the sky and my body cracked with electricity. His hair was soft in my hands as his hand slid around my waist. His other hand was doing lengths of my thigh and he smirked at me. I sighed as I pushed loose strands off his face. We both leaned in again to hear. "Ahem." We both looked up and saw Erik, Shaz and Morgan. Well shit. "I hope we weren't intruding but its past curfew and Tasha, Stevie Rae needs to see you." Shaz volunteered to walk with Cillian back to his room which left things awkward with Morgan, Erik and I, crap! As we walked on through the corridor to Stevie Rae's office, I walked into a tear-stricken man. "Damien," Erik said, obviously concerned, "what's wrong? Is it because of Jack's…?"

"Yeah," Damien replied. I cleared my throat noisily to get his attention, "What was his name?"

"Jack Twist," echoed in my ears.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Historic Walls

Chapter 12: The Historic Walls of the East Wing

"I…I…I" I was stumbling on my words. Morgan ushered me into Stevie Rae's office whispering, "Jesus, Tasha, he's fragile!" Stevie Rae's concerned face me mine as she passed me the phone, "Its Zoey." I gently pressed the phone to my ear, "Hey Zoey, everything okay?" "Not really," she replied, "I still haven't found Stark, so I gonna have to stay out here indefinitely." "Z, I gotta tell you something. First of all I think I have affinities for air and spirit. Second of all…em, Neferet's alive. Lastly, Dallas is going to destroy House of Night in three weeks."

As I snuggled into my bed that night (or morning or whatever) with Morgan's earphones to my right and Shaz's soft snores to my left, I thought about how eventful my first day at House of Night had been. I had been attacked, twice embarrassed myself in public, developed three crushes and met possibly the most dangerous women I could know. In other words, life was swell. I couldn't help but think of Damien. Was he The One that Jack had mentioned after Elijah had appeared in my vision? He was certainly grief stricken with Jack's death. As I rose to go and speak to him, Morgan spoke, scaring me half to death. "So you don't hate my brother then?"

"Hey sleepy head, you scared me. Em, don't ask it's sort of complicated. Could you em… I don't know… help me find someone?" I replied slowly. And so Morgan and I set off to fin Professor Damien Maslin, professor of music and head of the fencing committee.

Small word of warning to any wimp, never sneak about an empty castle, it's scary shit. As Morgan led me to Damien's office, something occurred to me, "Hey Morgan how come you don't have an Irish accent?" She smirked at me, her shoulders shaking with humour. "You mean like the one Cillian has? Well, Cillian likes the fact that we have an Irish background and tries to get back to our hometown in Clare, Lisdoonvarna whenever he can. I came here and became absorbed in the American lifestyle, so I only go home around Christmas. When I come back, my rare Irish-ness returns."

We came to a halt outside a tall, wooden door which had been engraved with small music notes and swords. This door could only lead us to Damien's office. As I studied the ornate door, I started to worry about this confrontation I had planned in my head. Knowing me, things wouldn't pan out so smoothly. But as my dad used to say, "You'll never know unless you try." I'm almost ninety five per cent certain that he wasn't the first person to say that but it never really mattered when I was growing up. "Morgan," I said, my voice shaking, "What's he like?" She replied, "He's an amazing teacher. He connects immediately with his students and started the fencing committee because he knew Jack liked fencing. He gets really pissed if someone shines Jack in a bad light, which someone would do to annoy him if he was strict. Don't worry, you're Zoey's sister, he'll listen to what you have to say to him about…?"

"About Jack. It's a long, long story. It just involves a lot of explaining and figuring that's all." So as I held my breath and counted to twenty, I met Morgan's eyes and nodded. Her hand closed around the brass knocker and as she released it, a strong hand wrapped around my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13 : Macho Men

Chapter 13: "Macho" Men

"What the he…" I was cut off by the strong hand again, yanking me around the corner. "Remarkable," he sighed, "a face I thought had been lost forever." I shoved him off of me, wiping the spittle from my mouth, "who are you?" As he stepped into the light, I recognised him as the man who was with Neferet, the familiar one, "where do I know you from?" "The face is the same but you are different, your heart burns with more passion. You are no longer the fragile child I once knew who only ever hungered lust. You are stronger, braver and more stubborn than I ever knew. I am Loren and you; you were to be my wife." For once I was speechless. Now I remembered, Elijah's brother was mentioned on the cruise ship in the vision.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered quietly. He smirked, "Afraid of getting caught, are we?" He laughed silently, "Don't worry about that, your secret is safe with me." I watched him leave, a smirk plastered on his face, and eventually, my heart stopped racing. Deep breathing, I thought, no-one knows he was here.

"What are you doing 'round here on your own?"

I screamed and twisted around to see a tall, brown-haired man. Once I saw him, I recognised him once again as Damien Maslin. Poor thing, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Sorry, em…I was just nervous about meeting you." His eyebrow arched and he looked at me strangely at me. I shook it off and followed him to his office. The office door was open and Morgan was pacing outside it like a nervous mother. "Where the hell where you?!" she demanded, "one minute you're beside me as I knock the door, the next you're gone." "Morgan, I…I just needed a minute, I'm sorry." She looked right at me with her ink coloured navy eyes and from pure anger came her quirky laugh. Damien led us into his office and I saw what had provoked Morgan's laughter. Sitting in the two chairs opposite the large oak desk were beaten up versions of Tony and Cillian in their pyjamas. I hid my face behind Morgan's shoulder as I snorted with laughter. A small smile crept onto Damien's face. Tony's face was slapped with recognition of Morgan as Cillian's went from tired white to embarrassed red at the sight of me. "Hold on minute ladies while I deal with these two idiots." Damien turned to face the guys and Mr Serious came out. "How many times have you been in my office this term then hmm? One, two…?" "Fifteen." They mumbled in unison. "What was it this time then? Broken guitar strings? Ruined football jerseys? Spit it out?" Cillian spoke up,

"I kissed the girl he was gonna ask out. And when we starting arguing, I told him. So he hit me." "No you hit me because you didn't get a reaction," Tony retaliated. The two "macho" men jumped out of their seats and squared up to each other. Morgan pulled her brother back as I pulled Tony back. Damien became the mediator and stood between them. "Grow up, will you?! Who is this girl anyway and why is she so important?" The awkward atmosphere shrouded the room as we all glanced at each other. Damien stood glaring at Tony and Cillian when my shaky hand slowly rose up. "Oh, em okay then. Morgan, could you direct Dumb and Dumber back to their rooms, without violence please?" Morgan ushered Tony and Cillian out of the room as Damien signalled to me to take a seat. As I sat down, every nerve in my body sparked like electricity. Why do I keep linking myself to electricity? Still, stranger things have happened. I'll check out my electro-status tomorrow. "Tea, coffee?" Damien offered, "Coffee if you have it. Black with three sugars please." He laughed, "There's only one other person with that coffee order, Cillian." Oh, how ironic. Damien sat opposite me with a knowing smile. "What's up then?"


	14. Chapter 14 : And So We MeetAgain

Chapter 14: And So We Meet…Again

Telling Damien had been difficult but I needed someone with authority to support my theory. Jack had a game plan and finally with Damien's help, it was going to be put into effect, three weeks were going to fly. I stepped out of Damien's office and turned to see Cillian.

"Hey stranger, isn't it past your bedtime?" I smirked. His passionate eyes burned with playfulness as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Since when do I follow the rules? Mr America called dibs on you but I kissed you anyway." "Tony? Is that the only reason that you kissed me? To get some sick, twisted revenge on your petty enemy? Thanks but I don't want to be the shiny new car that you toddlers are fighting over." Electricity sparked through my veins again as I shrugged his arm off of me. I could hear him shouting after me but I walked on. I stormed outside and right into Neferet. What had I been told about her? Something that must've been in a vision. "Are you alright? Tasha, right?" I nodded and she rested a hand on my arm. Coldness shocked through me, arguing with the strong electricity in my body. Something wasn't right about Neferet, that much was clear but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm…I'm fi-ine." I stuttered. She smiled, "Of course you are." My world went blank and all that I heard were the screams of the tormented.

_Love is lost, hope is gone_

_Souls cling onto Death's sweet song_

_Darkness controls the destruction of Light_

_Behold the end of House of Night!_

Blood. Smoke. Rubble. I opened my eyes to the horror that was too real to be true. Flames. Death. Nicky? As I ran, I screamed. The shaky building came down on him. I stopped. I was pulled from the horror…

"Tasha? Tasha, wake up. Oh Goddess, what's happened?" I heard Jack whimpering. "Ja-ack?" I asked slowly. I opened my eyes and recognised the white room. The sight of Jack could've broken the hardest of hearts. His large child-like eyes were flooded with tears and he was shaking. He had been beaten more; bruises and scars were all over him. The worst part was the fear that visibly consumed him. Whether it was the fear of his captors or the fear of me not waking up, it still broke my heart. "I'm fine," he replied, "I just thought you were dead though I'm not too sure how possible that is." I opened my mouth to talk when reality tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jack, I gotta go. I'm sorry." He nodded, understanding. As my subconscious was rushing out, I told him "Damien says you're still as smart as ever." The last thing I saw was Jack's delighted face.

"Tasha?" Looking up I saw what I thought Nyx might look like. "Am I dead?" her laughter chimed through the air, "No you're just in the hospital wing. Are you alright?" I nodded, looking at the girl strangely. "I'm Ebony and…" She was cut off by the entrance of Damien Stevie Rae, Shaz, Morgan and the two idiots.

Questions, questions, questions! Questions fired from every direction came at me until it was too much to handle. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. The electricity shot out through my fingers and burnt out every appliance in the room. All eyes turned to me and my embarrassment syndrome kicked in. Whilst my slow mind tried to compute everything that had just happened, Stevie Rae addressed me, "Y'all have an affinity for electricity? Why didn't you tell me? Jesus, Tasha, what are we goin' to do with you?" Embarrassment further sunk in and was probably showing horrifically on my face. "I…I…I…" I stumbled in my words but maybe that's what a day of unconsciousness does to you. Without thinking I excused myself, got up and left. As soon as I left the hospital wing, I ran. I bolted over the grounds until I reached the stables. I hadn't been here yet, and was curious. As I walked in, I was in awe. Tens of horses on each side of all different breeds. Hushed voices disturbed me. I could clearly hear a woman speak, she sounded nervous. Then I heard an angry man reply. I walked further down the stable and saw the office door slightly open.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. I knew his voice.

"Here," I replied

Elijah turned to face me.


	15. Chapter 15 : Grandma's

Chapter 15: Grandma's

What happened next couldn't have been predicted. Elijah threw me against the door, sending us both, the door and me, sailing through.

"You BITCH!" he yelled at me, "You put me through the trauma of your 'supposed' death and you've been alive all this TIME!" As I gathered myself from the shards of wood, I noticed how fast he was progressing. I started to panic whenever he was held back by the short, beautiful, platinum blonde haired woman. I took my opportunity to run. How the hell did Elijah find me? I could hear voices all around me. I needed escape, and, like an idiot, used the air to lift myself up and over the enormous fence. I needed to find my way home. Not home as in Australia, the only home I had left lay with one person, Nicky. I hit the ground running

The smell of lavender consumed me as I walked up the short lane to the quaint little farmhouse. This was the home of Sylvia Redbird, the grandmother I could only remember from photographs. Zoey had dropped Nicky off that day we had arrived and specified his needs. I didn't even get a goodbye. Nerves bubbled and boiled inside me as I knocked the on the door.

A gangly young boy opened the door, his face red with laughter and enjoyment. I pulled Nicky into a tight hug. "Hey kiddo, having fun?" I felt him nod into my chest and followed him inside Grandma's house. Inside the smell of buttery, chocolate cookies and happiness engulfed me, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Nicky led me into the main room. Walls covered with books and photographs greeted me with a warm hug. I knew immediately who the older woman was, my Grandma. However I didn't recognise the big slice of heaven beside her. He spoke to me, "Hello, I am Aurox."

As I reached out to shake his extended hand, it was quickly snapped back by Grandma. She turned to face Aurox, "Don't touch her! She hasn't been tainted by the Darkness that consumes you. Now," she calmed her stormy expression, "you and Nick can continue with your game." Grandma signalled me to follow her into the kitchen. As soon as I entered, she embraced me, "Natasha, my little songbird, how long has it been?" Even after fourteen years everything about this woman was familiar, the constant smell of spell herbs on his cardigan, the smile lines around eyes and the way that no matter what I told her, she could be trusted not to tell. Everything from past few days came flooding out from my mouth. She consoled and advised me where it was appropriate. "Grandma," I spoke, smaller, quieter at the end of it all, "can I stay?" She smiled, "Yes of course you can. We will have to return you to House of Night in the morning though. We wouldn't want to lose you now, would we?" She sent me down to the cellar to gather a few herbs for her.

When I got down there, I realised it was no more than a broom closet turned pantry. I walked in and went to the back to the label that said cooking herbs. The door shut. I whipped around straight into Aurox's arms. "What are y…?" "Shush," he interrupted, "I needed a better look at you. I…I…I think you should call me Heath. Could you do that?" I nodded. He relaxed slightly. I was still nervous. One of his hands rested on the small of my back, the other was still stuck in the 'shush' position on my lips.

"You are stunning," he whispered, awe-struck. I was still nervous about this guy, but I could feel my strong attraction to him. This was crazy! This guy was consumed with Darkness. Then again, his lips looked so soft and loaded with sensuality. Nicky's alarmed cry brought me out of the dream. I quickly apologised and stumbled out of out of the pantry. I ran up the stairs and was forced immediately to my knees. This image was all too familiar, one of the first visions I had ever had. Nicky being held back by two red vampyres in Grandma's arms. The girl held my head back by my hair and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack. "Found you," Dallas whispered.

This was not good


	16. Chapter 16 : Torture And Control

Chapter 16: Torture and Control

The chains were heavy on my wrists, weighing down in the chair. My voice was hoarse from screaming demands amongst, "Let me out!" and "What do you want from me?!" "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" After two hours, the thick chains had stopped the blood flow to my hands. My head lolled forward as exhaustion and desperation. "Help…" I whimpered. The door creaked open and I slowly raised my head after hearing a dark, cruel laugh. Dallas sat backwards on the chair opposite

"Now let's get you talking."

I spat blood at his feet as he turned away from me. He opened the door to see his personal prostitute, Erin with a grin on his face. "Is she talking?" she queried. Dallas shook his head, "We're going to have to contact Tsi Sigli," He then turned his attention back to me, "it seems…different forms of persuasion are needed." He wrapped an arm around Erin and left me.

I was alone again.

Where was Jack?

I was cold.

I was alone.

I was…disturbed? I couldn't raise my head to see. The stranger sprinted over on feather feet and began to untie the thick chains which seemed to weaken me. The stranger was soon slammed against the wall after freeing my right wrist; my air powers came rushing back. I could hear him choking and looked up to see…

"Cillian?!" I whispered frantically. I released him and he coughed silently. "What are you doing here?" He struggled to his feet as I ran over to help him. "Dallas called Stevie Rae and said he would return you when House of Night submitted to his demands. Stevie Rae called a council but Ebony and I took action." I looked at him confused, "Who's Ebony?" "The girl from the medical ward. She and I, we both arrived at House of Night, same day and all." We both agreed a plan to get out and soundlessly, opened the door.

It was time to get out.

Cillian yanked me back as I attempted to veer towards the kitchen and the soft whimpering escaping from there that had to be either Jack or Nicky. "Are you crazy?" he whispered angrily. I shrugged him off but his vice-like hands were straight back on me. "Ebony's waiting outside for us and you want to run right back into the middle of the trouble? Are you an idiot?" I glared at him and violently whispered, "Whether that's Jack or my brother, I have to save him. If you don't that's fine but I do so there." The frustration on his face indicated to me that I had won. "Fine," he said, "you go in there, I'll keep watch." I nodded and crept over to the door. It was time to get Jack, Nick and Grandma and get the hell away from here.

I looked in the door. They were all in there. Shit, they had the company of Dallas' stiffs. I had no plan. So, knowing me, the idiot, I just burst in. I recognised one of them, he had helped Dallas torture me earlier, his name was Dylan. "How did you get out?!" he growled. He was about to leap at me when I held my hands up to him, "Hold on," I stuttered, "you don't want to do that, I…I can hurt you." I looked around. Good to know Grandma has appliances. Not. Dylan laughed and turned to his buddies, "So little shrimp here thinks she can hurt us? Ha!" He and his colleagues barked with laughter. I took my cue. The draft in the room picked up, then the wind hit hurricane mode. I closed my eyes and could feel the power erupting from my hands. Jack, Nicky and Grandma gasped as their shackles fell off.

The room was thick with whooshing air and the roof began to crack with electricity. I yelled at them to leave, but I felt Nick grasp my leg. I picked him up and ran out with him. I could see Cillian and began to run to him. I could feel Nick slipping out of my arms, so I set him down and told him to run with me. I took his hand as we ran to Cillian, but he was slipping again. "C'mon Nicky, just a few more…" I stopped as I felt his hand escape mine. My ears were full of his screams.

It was too dark. I couldn't see anything.

"Tasha!"Cillian yelled, "She's here, it's Neferet! We have to go!" I was about to run headfirst into it all, but Cillian dragged me out screaming,

"NICKY!"

I could nearly guess the conversation going on between Ebony and Cillian as they watched me carefully on my walk. All about how I was becoming unstable and I might not be trusted by Stevie Rae.

I didn't care.

Ebony was just too nosey and Cillian…Cillian was just a boy who happened to think he had some twisted form of control over me, he didn't. I had control, not Cillian, not Ebony, not even Stevie Rae. I shook off the unusually cold feeling off me and took out my phone. Distraction. I needed distraction. "Hey Tony," I smiled sweetly,

"It's Tasha. I need a favour from you."


End file.
